Call of Silence
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "Is that Passion Flower, Chamomile and Aloe Vera?" Klaus asked, a look of recognition formed across his features, "Long time no see, Mikael." Charlotte said, this time wearing that accent, an accent Klaus hadn't heard for years. S3 Spoliers, Klaulette.
1. Chapter One

**AN: So this is an un-connected oneshot to The Mistaken Angel of Death that I came up with after reading a lovely prompt by Insecurefreakoncrack (tumblr)... I really liked it and it got my brain working... Sort of... Sorry if it's not the best but it's currently 4 in the morning and I am surviving on hardly any sleep and no caffeine so...**

**Warning - Season 3 Spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. Uhm... My brain really isn't functioning right now... :(**

**What if it was Charlotte instead of Katherine pretending to be Elena?  
><strong>

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Merry Christmas :)  
><strong>

**Review! x**

* * *

><p>"You know you remind me of someone I used to know." Said Klaus, there was something that was present tonight that just seemed to be too oddly familiar but he couldn't quite pin prick it<p>

"Really?" she asked disinterestedly, leaving it at that and made a move to walk away but Klaus gripped her arm, preventing her to walk away and to keep her cover, she had to maintain the show in her perspective.

After all, she had her own agenda.

Klaus stepped closer than Charlotte would have liked and she was right, his nostrils shifted as he inhaled her shampoo and Charlotte was internally cursing herself.

"Is that Passion Flower, Chamomile and Aloe Vera?" he asked, a look of recognition formed across his features

Charlotte laughed, "How stalkerish of you Klaus, investigating my new shampoo that was on sale."

"You seem almost nervous, Elena." He said instead

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." She retorted back, her eyebrows rose, daring him

"Well, I'll just get straight to the point then, shall I love?" he asked rhetorically, "People have been after me for a thousand years but I am always one step ahead, so whatever it is that you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot, you won't succeed."

They stared each other down, each of them holding down their own ground, neither wanted to give up as there was a point to prove.

"It won't be from lack of trying." Elena muttered

"Now, you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight because I've already ensured that if I die, he does too. Even in death, my hybrids have their orders so if you kill me, you're killing him too." Explained Klaus

Matt came back with a beer for Elena, or what everyone thought was Elena.

Charlotte gracefully accepted the drink before walking away into the sea of people.

* * *

><p>Charlotte felt someone grip her arm tightly; she turned around not needing to see whom it was, she could already smell it.<p>

Hybrid.

It was a woman that Charlotte had never seen before but she was already been dragged away from the party and towards the front of the house.

Charlotte made no moves of struggle, after all, she was meant to be the fragile human girl.

The woman made her wait around the corner; she could dimly make out the conversation between Klaus and Mikael.

She recognised both voices all too well.

"Hello, Mikael, why don't you come in? Oh that's right, I forgot, you can't." Klaus taunted

Charlotte rolled her eyes, already knowing that she was going to be the leverage.

She could feel the acid in her eyes burning its way through the brown eye contacts to cover her sapphire blue eyes.

It was slow but it was still happening.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael suggested

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus replied

The woman grabbed Charlotte by her sides and they began walking close by to the entrance of the house, she could see the pack of hybrids ready to attack at any moment, waiting on the front lawn.

"They can't kill me." Mikael held

"True. But it'd make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Shrugged Klaus

"The big bad wolf." Mikael taunted, each word said slowly, "You haven't changed, hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Oh and you may forget, they may be sired by you but they are still part vampire and can still be compelled by me."

It was then that Charlotte was shoved into view by the mystery woman hybrid.

Mikael gripped her tightly by his side, "Come out and face me Niklaus, or she dies."

"Go ahead, kill her." Said Klaus

"No." Charlotte said making whimpering noises as if she was truly scared, "Klaus, he'll do it."

"If she dies, this will be the last lot of your abominations." Mikael informed

"I don't need them; I just need to be rid of you." Spat Klaus

"At what ends, Niklaus? To live forever with no one by your side? No one cares about you anymore boy. Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced. No one." Mikael mocked his son, "No one!"

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Believed Klaus

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to." Said Mikael

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if she dies, you lose you leverage, so go ahead. Go on. Kill her, come on old man. Kill her." Klaus said at once before his voice roared, "Kill her!"

Mikael let out a cruel laugh.

"You're impulse Niklaus and it has and forever will be your one thing that truly keeps you from being great." Mikael said gently

In a quick movement, Mikael had pulled out a knife from nowhere and stabbed Charlotte in the back, Charlotte made a strangled gasp before Mikael pulled out the knife and Charlotte fell to the ground.

Klaus gasped as tears fell down his face.

He sure as hell wasn't expecting that to happen.

* * *

><p>Klaus turned around and let out an ear-piercing scream as Damon plunged the white oak tree stake into his sternum.<p>

He was flipped on his back as Damon overpowered him but Stefan came in and pinned Damon on the ground, preventing Klaus from any more harm.

As they heard a sound behind them, Mikael turned around to see Elena, or at least they both thought it was Elena, getting up and looking at Mikael with a daring look.

To both of Mikael and Klaus' surprise, wasn't she meant to be dead?

Charlotte could already feel it, the contacts had disintegrated, showing her true eyes.

"Long time no see, Mikael." she said, this time wearing that accent, an accent Klaus hadn't heard for years.

"Charlotte..." Mikael said and Charlotte gave him a smile before turning around and throwing a bomb to the hybrids.

"Kaboom." she said, smiling as she threw the bomb.

Klaus didn't believe what he was seeing.

The girl he used to love deadly, the girl he watched die, Charlotte, **_his Charlotte_**, was there right in front of him. He couldn't help but let a few tears drop as he watched her, beautiful and daring, as always.

He chose that moment, the element of surprise and he used it towards his advantage.

Klaus grabbed the stake made from the white oak tree and lunged out of the house, pinning Mikael down and he plunged the stake into his father's heart.

He watched as his entire body became engulfed in flames.

"What the hell did you do?" Said Damon

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus answered as he walked back inside and he freed Stefan from his compulsion before he walked back outside.

But it was no use, his Charlotte was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Should it stay a one-shot or should I add another chapter where Klaus searches for her...? Hmmm, so many possibilities, lol. xx<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: This next and final chapter is for those that reviewed... That demanded me to continue. LOL – Although seriously, I would most likely have just left it. So a huge thank you to those people and enjoy! :) **

**Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, so please share...**

**Merry Christmas again.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"What the hell did you do?" Said Damon_

_"He's earned his freedom." Klaus answered as he walked back inside and he freed Stefan from his compulsion before he walked back outside._

_But it was no use, his Charlotte was gone._

* * *

><p>Klaus shook his head, his eyes flashed yellow.<p>

In a burst of emotions, a frenzy that seemed never ending.

It all started in shock, then it transitioned into anguish, he missed her, and he needed her by his side.

Then his thoughts took a turn as he felt the sensation of fury pulse through his veins.

Like adrenaline, feeding him energy.

How dare she trick him like that?

How dare she run off?

He ran a hazardous hand through his hair, his grip hard enough that it could rip out all the hair follicles on a human or perhaps even another supernatural being.

He let out an agonising cry as he continued his search for her.

No matter how far she would run, he would find her.

He vowed it.

Despite the costs that may follow.

She could run but hiding was no longer an option for her anymore.

An animalistic growl escaped his lips and before he knew it, he was transforming into a wolf.

He heard his clothes rip and shred to pieces

He should have known she would do this.

She would have seen the monster that he had become and she would have hated it.

She had most likely already ran for the hills.

How dare she?

A spark of possessiveness overcame him.

But the thought still remained in his brain, never ceasing...

He should have known.

He continued to mentally scold himself during his transition that he could make happen at will.

There were so many signs yet she had managed to fool him and Mikael too.

The signs began when he saw her enter the room; there was a certain air to her entrance, a spark of confidence that was not usually present with Elena, the newest addition to the doppelganger family.

Or perhaps it could have been when he noticed what she was wearing, or maybe even how she had her hair.

It wasn't like Elena at all but it was a special occasion.

He still couldn't believe it though.

It practically made Charlotte an original now, age had been on Klaus' side, thus it was his tool in gaining knowledge, power and of course wealth.

But if Charlotte had had that too then...

He cut that thought off right then and there.

He growled; he would make her realise her mistake.

Why had she waited all this time?

Just to make a fool out of him.

She would pay.

The sound of bones cracking and re-adjusting themselves broke the silence in the cool night air.

His eyes seemed to widen as he took in his surroundings.

He searched for the scent.

Another thing that should have made him realise that it was Charlotte.

Passion Flower, Chamomile and Aloe Vera.

Charlotte would refuse to bath without it; she would bathe and soak herself in the scent.

He had a sneaky suspicion that she secretly owned the Herbal Essence Company, it wouldn't surprise him one bit.

He picked it up instantly; the scent.

Inhaling it and savouring it for a moment before he got to work.

Then, all of a sudden he took off into the night, leaving the noisy party-goers to do their own thing.

He would find her.

He had to.

Not to mention the fact that she held a certain challenging wit with her tonight.

It was all of these things that made Charlotte whom she was, a strong individual.

Fiercely loyal, brave, charming, beautiful, just to name a few.

She was his other half.

He had already lost her once.

She would not escape his grasp a second time.

* * *

><p>Charlotte sighed as she ran off the moment Klaus lunged out of the house.<p>

It was better that it was then rather than later.

What the hell was she supposed to do? She couldn't have possibly stayed, Klaus would have most likely murdered her on the spot for all the deception and lies.

She knew that she would not be able to leave and not just by her own choice but she highly doubted that he would let her leave.

After all these years of him thinking she had died for him and technically in a way she did, just not in the way that anyone else had thought.

Not once had she looked back, she had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to get out of there.

Being so close to the one that she loved more than anything, it was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time.

The deal was that they would not know her true identity but she blew that chance up when she mocked Mikael.

It was her last chance and from the look on his face, he sure as hell wasn't expecting it either which made her smile.

She had left her car parked at the edge of the forest, fully packed too with all of her belongings; her plan was to get out of Mystic Falls as quickly as possible.

Time at the moment, was not on her side.

She was at least a good kilometre away from it when she heard a pained cry in the distance which made her slow her pace to a complete stop and she turned around at that moment, which was her first mistake.

She stood there for a good minute, conflicted of what she was going to do.

She could either run as per planned, as she had been doing for the past thousand years or so.

Or, she could go back and help who needed someone and then she would have to face her ex-lover in the process.

Little did she know that the cry had come from Klaus himself and each second that she stayed in the same spot, the closer he got to her.

A small gust of wind had picked up around her and it lifted up her hair as it danced, curls going in all directions.

It was such a big decision in such a small window of time.

But her heart had won and not her brain as per usual.

But the real kicker was that before she could do anything, a mass force had knocked and pinned her to the ground.

Charlotte gasped as she felt the force, clearly not expecting it.

Letting out a small yelp of pain as soon as she hit the ground, old leaves and twigs dug into her back.

Her eyes snapped back into focus as she tried to fight off the human life size black fur ball with yellow eyes.

A werewolf.

However, there was something different about its scent; there was something almost familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it at that moment.

It was unmistakably a hybrid; that much she knew but there was something else...

She was too busy trying to think of ways of not dying.

Before she could think another coherent thought, the fur ball had transformed into a man.

A very naked man.

Charlotte looked at the face of the man and she let out a breath of relief.

Well at least she would not be dying immediately, or that was what she was hoping for.

"Jesus Christ, Niklaus." Charlotte breathed heavily, her accent was there, small pants of air echoed their way through her body

He crashed his lips onto hers, meshing them together as he staked his claim on her.

He pulled back, their lips still touching.

"Never ever leave me again." Each word was said slowly for emphasis, each time he spoke, their lips touched and it was hard to ignore the amount of electricity that was passing between them.

Charlotte couldn't not say that she was surprised; she was expecting that he would demand an explanation on everything, she even had imagined torture.

Not to mention the death that she had envisioned to occur straight after.

After all, she knew exactly what the new and improved Klaus was like, she knew the persona that he took on actively, the monster.

The ripper lifestyle.

Although, she did have to admit, Klaus always did keep people on their toes.

Why should this be any different?

"You've become a monster." She spat at him, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I may be a monster and times may have changed, but my love for you, my dearest, it remains the same." He replied, his previous anger had vanished.

Her next snide remark did not pass her lips, her bottom lip dropped slightly.

He was just happy that he finally had her in his arms reach once more.

This reminded her of when they were both just two kids that had fallen in love and we're still living in the village that they had only ever known, doing what their parents had once thought best.

"I missed you too." She chuckled; there was no more need for words.

So she pressed her lips against his.

Perhaps they could just move on now, the two of them.

Together.

Always and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Semi-Decent for being midnight? I like happy endings, sad ones just make me... Well...Sad. Let me know what you thought with a review, thanks again beautiful people. Xx<strong>


End file.
